Slaughter Squad
by dark images
Summary: This is kind of a Creepypasta parody of Suicide Squad but there's quite a bits that's different from the Suicide Squad story line
1. Chapter 1

"So you're the new recruit I've heard so little about." Said the broad slightly overweight man in a black suit. "Yes sir, John Macey." John was thin and tall and wore a similar black suit "Darrel Withers, so I hear I'm supposed to show you around." john nodded "I'm excited to learn about the classified section."

"Well good because you won't be when we're done." Darrel said patting john on the back a little too hard. "Um Director Matsuda said to start with the slender team?" Darrel chuckled "throwing you right into it huh? Well hold on tight." Darrel said as he began walking john close behind. "So why are they called the 'Slender Team' sir? They don't actually have anything to do with…him do they?"

"Slenderman? Oh yes they do, they have everything to do with him. He's the reason they're all here, well most of them at least."

"What are they for anyway they must be dangerous, why not just kill them?"

"You know how DC comics has Suicide Squad?"

"Yes sir."

"same principal we even took the whole planting bombs in their necks to control them but none of them are human anymore so blowing off their heads just incapacitates them long enough for us to bring them back and lock them up." Darrel stepped up to the retinal scanner and let it scan his eye and john did the same and the door opened letting them in "so let's start with the cannibal shall we!"

"The what, sir!?" They stepped up to a glass window and looked inside, there were no lights inside and the light from their side of the glass showed weight sets and things to climb on the room was extremely tall though not wide or long. Darrel tapped on the glass. "Come on out and greet the new guy jack." Within seconds something slammed into the glass. It was a man or at least a few shreds of a man gripping to the holes in the glass with his fingers and toes. "John, meet Eyeless Jack, Jack, this is John he's come to work in this section." He was shirtless and shoeless he didn't even have his favorite mask on "Well aren't you unlucky." Jacks skin was a dark gray and what he lacked in eyes he gained in his sharp shark like teeth. "He's blind but he can still smell you and hear you." Jack lifted his nose to a hole in the glass and took in a deep breath "his heart is beating out of his chest Darrel and his adrenaline is up. Do you think I did a good job scaring him?" jacks stomach was sunken in he looked like he hadn't eaten in months. "Yes jack you did fine but you're still not going to be fed." Jack glared at Darrel before disappearing into the darkness once again. "Why won't you feed him?"

"Well we do just rarely when we feed him he gets a lot stronger when he feeds so we have to keep intervals between meals nice and long."

"How long."

"Once a year, come on next one!" Darrel said pulling john along. "Next up we have the bloody painter aka Helen Otis." The room was lined with paintings and was well lit unlike Jacks; a young man in a mask sat on a stool in front of an easel painting. "what cha' painting there Helen?"

"her." He said pointing to a girl in an unhooked straight jacket with eyes that were black but still seemed to sparkle sitting on a bed reading. "That's Judge Angel aka Dina Angela, these two are the strangest couple I've ever seen. They never kiss, they barley say anything to each other and they sleep in separate beds on opposite sides of the room!"

"Real love needs no words or physical interaction simply knowing the other is there alive and well is enough." The painter interrupted. "How poetic." Darrel sneered. "How come these two are together?"

"A lot of them are in groups or pairs because when we separate them heads roll and everything is a weapon." John nodded understanding though slightly terrified. "Next up Ticci-Toby aka Toby Eren Rogers." They walked up to the glass panel to see the average teenage boys room, rock band and video game posters, every game console you could think of, an 80 inch TV on the right wall and a bed on the left. Clothes were scattered across the floor along with video game boxes in the center of the room sitting upside down on a couch was a twitching boy in a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt playing mortal combat on its hardest settings with ease. "He's got a lot of free time." John nodded in agreement before Darrel knocked on the glass. "Come meet the new guy Toby." Toby without missing a beat replied "fuck off."

"Yeah he's usually like this. Toby! I'll get you a donut if you come over here!" Toby without faltering in his game or even looking away from the screen promptly flipped Darrel off before doing a finishing move on his opponent. Toby took this time to glace over at john he gave a two fingered salute wave before turning back to his game. "He's a real pain in my ass." Darrel shook his head in annoyance. "Moving on." they walked down away before stopping in front of the next cage finding a group of 5 people sitting in chairs in a circle at the head of the circle was a being that was blue and shirtless. He had blue tubes connecting from the back of his neck to something over his face. "Meet the readers it didn't take long to gather all these guys and they all surrendered. They all had large old looking books in their laps and their lips moved yet no sound came out. "What are they doing?" Darrel shrugged "beats me, but they don't eat don't sleep we even leave their cell unlocked and none of them try to leave."

"What's the chair in the center for?"

"Ahh yes that's for the only person who can communicate with them Korbyn the seer. In fact…" Darrel stepped to the side and yanked john next to him as a girl walked over. She had reddish purple hair and a blue tank top over a black shirt and black pants. As she passed she glared at Darrel before entering the room with the readers. She walked into the circle, sat in the chair and crossed her legs. She inhaled sharply her as her eye began to glow and she stared off into the distance. "What's she doing?"

"It's not what she's doing it's what the readers are doing. They giving her information on what we still doing know she won't tell us. She's been through hell to keep whatever they tell her a secret."

"Hence her glaring at us before entering."

"No just me I've been the one keeping her from the man she so called 'loves.'"

"Who's that?"

"You've met him."

"Toby?"

"Nope."

"Jack!?"

"yup those to fell for each other somethin' fierce though jack is not afraid to rip her apart and she's not afraid to let him because just like everyone else here she's immortal." Darrel chuckled "and she's the only one besides the readers who hasn't committed a crime and yet besides Toby she's the only one I've felt the need to slap!" Darrel sneered at her before moving on next the stopped in front of a large metal door. "Ok put all of you electronics in here." Darrel said handing john a bin. "What for sir?"

"This next one really like electronics." John nodded and put everything in the bin before the guard used his metal detector and letting them in. the center of the room there was a large cage and in the cage was a young boy and a young girl probably no older than 8 or 9. They laid on a soft rug curled up under a blanket sleeping. "Meet sally Williams and Ben Drowned." Darrel said whispering, John raised a brow. "They don't look like ruthless killers."

"That's because they're asleep." Ben groaned in his sleep before rubbing his eyes and sitting up yawning he got one look at Darrel before sticking his tongue out and laid back down pulling sally closer. "None of them like you very much do they?"

"Not really." sally stretched and yawned sitting up she smiled at john but still glared at Darrel "hello! You must be new around here!" sally stood and floated over before floating up eye height with john. "I'm sally!"

"I heard, I'm john."

"Nice to meet you john are you going to become a handler?"

"That's the plan."

"Any idea who yet?"

"Not yet."

"I wish you could be ours, the one we have now isn't very nice." She said glaring at Darrel. "Hey it's not my fault she's mean to you guys if you behaved she would be nicer."

"We didn't do anything we just had some harmless fun."

"You put three guards in the hospital and killed a fourth harmless my ass." She stuck her tongue out at him. "fine." She turned and floated back over to Ben who lifted up the blanket for her and she slid under cuddling in close with Ben. "Adorably deadly aren't they?" john nodded. "And you haven't even seen them in combat yet!" john contained a shiver at the thought. "Well come on more to see." Darrel said turning to leaving the room. "Wait! I forgot!" sally quickly floated over something blue in her arms. "Tell E.J. he can have his hoody back I have a blanket and a Ben." She said before giggling. Darrel nodded taking the hoody and shoving it under his arm. "I'll tell him." Darrel and john walked out and began collecting their stuff. "So are sally and jack close?"

"Oh yeah her, jack, Ben and Korbyn were one big fucked up family."

"A family that never ages? That sounds awful."

"They loved it." john shrugged before following Darrel to the next room. "Ah and here we have the top proxies." The room had two small beds, two small dressers, two night stands and two lamps. The two men that occupied the room were sparing neither of them landing a single blow on the other. They moved with lighting speed and not once did they falter. Darrel knocked on the glass and they both stopped mid punch. "Meet the new guy! This is john." They nodded "john meet Masky and Hoodie aka Tim and Brian." Masky caught Hoodie's punch and tilted his at john eyeing him suspiciously but shrugged before returning to the two trying to kill each other. "They don't seem to have their room…"

"Customized? Yeah that's because they want to leave as soon as possible, they see decorating their room as acceptance that they will be here till they die which will never happen, but they've been useful they've agree to train recruits but none of them can beat either one of them in anything. They have complete faith in one another I've seen them use each other as projectiles when they run out of weapons. These two are the perfect solders. I mean look they can't even beat each other!" john nodded in agreement. "Hoodie is an amazing sniper and Masky is great with any gun you give him and he never misses well neither does Hoodie. Masky is the leader of the proxies and the top proxy Hoodie is his right hand man."

"Who comes after them?"

"Toby?" john raised a brow. "Really? He seems-?"

"Don't worry we didn't get it at first either." Masky said not bothering to stop fighting. "He's a lazy shit and lazy as shit." Hoodie continued. "But he's good at his job and can take it serious when needed." Masky finished. "Fuck it's like you guys are mentally connected!" Darrel said giving a chuckle. "Is that all Darrel? Because we have a training in 10 minutes."

"How could they possibly know that? There's no clock and they don't have watches." Masky scoffed "the office behind you has a clock." John turned around and saw there was indeed and office but he couldn't find a clock till he looked in the mirror and found an analog clock, backwards but readable. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Scary right?"

"How they hell did we get them here?"

"They surrendered to protect the others here."

"We're dealing with gods."

"Yes, yes we are." They moved to the next room. "Now before we move on to the next room have you heard of Jeff the killer?"

"Yes sir, why do you ask sir?" Darrel nodded for john to follow him the next room was all white and padded with a man at the center chained to the back wall in a straight jacket. "Meet Jeff the killer." Jeff hair was so long he played with it with his exposed toes. Darrel knocked on the glass. "Jeffery it's time to rise and shine!" Jeff's head slowly came up exposing the horrifying smile and the soulless unblinking eyes. "Hello fuck face!" Jeff responded in a sarcastic tone. "I just wanted to introduce you to the new guy! He's gonna become a handler."

"Interesting, is he going to replace my last one?"

" No Jeff the board decided that since you killed your last four that there's no reason to put you back in the field."

"Shame I was having so much fun killing them. My first was my favorite though." John turned to Darrel. "What happened to the first one?"

"He's had 5 handlers the first one couldn't handle his insanity and killed himself, the last four didn't bend to his will so the first chance he got he killed them."

"I'm surprised they let him out after the second time let alone the third."

"Well he's key in finding Slenderman."

"What?" a giggle came from behind john. "Did no one tell you? My brother and Slenderman love each other dearly." They turned to see a boy with a long black and white scarf and scars all across his face and extending from the corners of his mouth. He was holding two trays of food.

Darrel nodded "john meet the only living being that's been authorized to go into Jeff's room and lived to tell the tale, Homicidal Liu aka Liu Woods." Liu blushed "It's just Liu, anyway lunch time!" Liu stepped passed the two men and the guard open the door for him.

They watched as he walked over to Jeff and set the trays next to him before unlocking is arms. Jeff and Liu hugged before Liu handed Jeff a tray of food and they began eating and Liu pulled out an mp3 player and began playing music. "So how come Liu can be out of his room?"

"Because he unlike his brother hasn't tried to kill anyone since his arrival and came here by choice." John nodded before again following Darrel to the next room "and last but not least Clockwork aka Natalie Ouellette her room was very similar to Toby's but gory drawings littered the walls. A girl with bright red hair and a single green eye sat on her couch yelling at her screen. Her other eye was a clock which was constantly cleaned and tuned up making sure it displayed the correct time. "Come on you son of a bitch! Bring it! I swear to god I will rip your throat out!" only now did john notice the head set she was wearing she was actually yelling at someone. "Fuck you! I'll trash talk if I wanna trash talk bitch! Oh what are you gonna do about! This is my game you don't like it leave! This is only for serious players! So get fucking wrecked!" just as she finished her sentence her game character threw a grenade and it hit another player directly in the head before the screen displayed the word winner across it. "Yeah that's right bi- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NAME! I WILL FUCKING END YOU! BITCH YOUR TIME IS UP!"

She whipped around to john and Darrel. "Darrel!" she threw off her headset and stomped over to the glass. "I need the tech guys to track that bitch so I can track her down and rip her throat out!"

"Did she commit a crime?" clockwork scoffed "n-no."

"Then I can't approve that, you know that." Clockwork glared before spinning and stomping away. "Well that's all the people let's see their weapons shall we?" john nodded stepping up to the eye scanner before stepping through the door. "We've kept their weapons close and if let out they all know how to get to them and they are all cleared to enter, they just have to use the eyes scanner."

"What about jack?"

"He uses the hand print scanner." John nodded understanding before they walked up to stacks of boxes. "Meet the arsenal. Most of them don't use weapons like the readers, Korbyn and the kids. Jack only uses a scalpel, Toby uses two hatchets and as many guns as he can hide on his person which if he's really going for it is like 6 and Masky and Hoodie? They use as many weapons as they can hide on their body which for Masky is four pistols, 8 throwing knifes on his back, four per thigh and another three per wrist plus his belt which holds about 6 mags for his pistols. Hoodie is about the same but instead of throwing knifes on his back and wrist he's got DSR parts which he can assemble in record breaking time. Jeff only uses a kitchen knife along with Liu though Liu kills very little. Clockwork uses 2 large survival knifes. Judge Angel uses that sword." Darrel said pointing to a pure white sword. "And the painter? His use knives, pencils even paint brushes but he only kills if someone tries to hurt Dina so we allow him to continue with art."

"So the cases are Masky, Hoodie and Toby's?"

"Yup the rest of them have bags if anything at all."

"Who do the motorcycles belong to?" john asked pointing to two small motor cycles "one is shared by Masky and Hoodie and the other is Toby's ; and these bikes can guess what! Hide more guns, 6 per and Toby's holds two Tommy guns it's really not ok."

"Jesus." Darrel nodded in agreement before they both headed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later

John had been assigned to Toby who hadn't been assigned to a mission since he'd arrived so his job was fairly easy, bring Toby lunch and make sure he's comfortable, which he would always answer. "For a kid who can't feel any pain life's pretty fuck'n great." It was the end of the day and john was excited to go home, he stared at the clock and waited. The office was empty besides him, he was often the first one out but today Toby had a medical examination which he had to be around for the results.

" ." john jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see Director Matsuda. "Oh hello director."

"I know it's almost the end of your shift but we have some associates who want a tour. They are the ones writing your and my pay checks so treat them well."

"Yes sir but a tour of what sir?"

"The team, Macey."

"Y-yes sir."

"They're waiting for you in the lobby." John nodded and stood heading out. As he walked he calculated how long each asset would take to see how long it would take till he would be able to go home. He didn't like the outcome.

He stepped into the lobby to find five very tall men that looked exactly the same all the way down the crimson tie against their black suits though right away you could tell they were all very different personalities. One leaned against a wall flirting with a passing employee with a grin that left john a little unsettled, two talked to the receptionist one complementing her outfit telling her she was beautiful the other telling her how she could "spice up" her outfit to make it more interesting and the last two seemed like polar opposites as they talked one was the only one who didn't match the group as he had a rainbow polka dot tie and wore a big smile on his face. The other had the most neutral expression john didn't know a person could make face with so little emotion.

The one with no emotion glanced at john out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. "John Macey I assume?" the room went dead silent at his voice. "Yes sir, if you would follow me we can start the tour." He nodded "one thing first." He snapped his fingers and in the same second the employee and the receptionist's head both fell from their shoulders. "Now that you get the picture you'll take us to see the team." John wasn't about to argue. He opened the door and found the director on the ground in the same state. John swallowed hard before hurriedly heading to the gates. He signaled for the guards to open the gates which they did without hesitation and the second the gates were all the way open the guards crumpled to the ground their heads rolling away. "Their all in there."

"Lead us to them."

"I can't open their cells I don't have that kind of authorization."

"That's not a problem lead…us…to…them. Or would you rather end up like your friends here?"

"Ok ok! Th-this way." They walked up to eyeless jack's cell and john knocked on the glass. "j-jack you've got some friends here to see you." Jack dropped to the ground and grinned "and here I thought you'd never come shame on me." Black tendrils shot from the leaders back and gripped the holes in the glass before ripping the glass out of the wall sending it flying narrowly missing the group of men. "I see they haven't been feeding you jack."

"Yeah something about, I kill people when I'm fed. Can I kill him?"

"No but there will be more later that you can kill." Jack nodded tossing his arm over john's shoulder. "It's your lucky day!" said jack shoving john along before running up to Judge Angel and The Bloody Painters cell and knocked on the glass. "I would know that smell anywhere is that why I've been smelling paint all this time?" the glass was ripped from the wall same as before and judge angel and the painter joined hands before running out. "jack you're so thin haven't they been feeding you?" jack chuckled "of course not!" john had them follow him to the next room where Toby was passed out face down on his couch some horror movie playing on the TV. "Toby." The leader spoke but a deeper more demonic voice came out and Toby shot awake flipping off the couch. Toby spun around to the glassed and grinned ear to ear. "Holy fucking shit! Let me out!" he said running over to the glass as it was ripped from the wall Toby ran and jumped up tackling the leader though he didn't stumble in the slightest. "I missed you so much man!" the leader patted Toby on the back and he got down but didn't let go of his arm. "Seems you've made yourself at home Toby."

"Yeah well it's not quiet my room but it has its perks." Toby and the leader chatted as they walked to the next room but before the made it the readers had already filed out and were waiting on them Korbyn was with them. "JACK!" she tackled jack to the ground kissing all over his face. "God I missed you." He said pulling her close and standing lifting her off the ground carrying her to the next room.

Jack dropped Korbyn's leg and got down on all fours waiting for the signal that told him he would be able to rip the guard apart. John signaled for the door to be opened. "Sir I can't let you in this late you know that." Slender chuckled darkly. "Open the door."

"Sir I can't just-."

"Do it, or jack here rips you apart, and he's very hungry." The guard lifted his gun and pointed it at jack. "Let it rip." Jack dashed at the man using the wall as a launch pad into him before spinning around him and snapping his neck. "I'll save you for later!" he said before shoving the man into the corner and ripping the door off its hinges. "Flimsy thing." The pair of undead children got up running to the cell gate. "Daddy!" jack smiled as Korbyn walked in next to him "mommy!"

"Stand back kids!" the pair got in a corner as jack backed up before dashing at the bars with Korbyn using her powers to shield him as he crashed into the bars. Their combined power smashed a large hole into the bars allowing them to leave. "Next room john." John nodded hand began heading to the next room finding Masky and Hoodie but before they could even make it in front of their cell there was a loud explosion and the glass from their cell fell forward before the stepped out. "We've been waiting sir."

"Clearly, how long have the explosives been there?"

"Since we got here, they're not very thorough with their searches."

"Masky! Hoodie!" Toby came out of nowhere and tackled them to the ground. "I missed you guys so much!"

"You saw us last week for a training."

"That's far too long!" they rolled their eyes standing before turning to the leader. "Slender sir…the next room is his sir." And that was the first time the first showed any emotion for a split second pure joy spread across his face before he walked calmly but quickly to the next room he did a strange sequence of knocks and spoke "I'd know that knock anywhere." He looked up and grinned at slender. "I've missed you."

"I'll bet you have. Tendrils shot from his back and ripped the glass from the wall. "Collect clockwork and your weapons we'll meet back at the gate. Jeff smirked and strained for a moment before his straight jacket burst open. "God I've been wanting to do that for a long time." The one in the polka dotted tie pulled john along. "My brother needs sometime alone with Jeffery." Tendril emerged from his back each with bells on the end he shook them to get clockworks attention. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. One of the other men rolled their eyes and sent his tendrils to rip the glass from the wall creating a loud crash. Clockwork refused to move. Toby sighed and walked in before squatting next to her bed. "Hey gorgeous." She rolled over and upon seeing his face yelped and punched him in the face sending him flying back. "Fuck Toby! Why the hell are yo-." She paused seeing the group outside her room. "Oh…is it time to go?"

"It is indeed ." Toby sat up swaying slightly "I see you've been practicing your punches…I'm dizzy." Clockwork yawned and stood revealing black lingerie. Toby was no longer dizzy. "You guys go I'll catch up get my knives would ya?"

"Of course." they began to leave Toby did not. "Toby goes get your shit you can ogle later."

"I can!?"

"No. go…get…your…shit!" Toby made a noise of disapproval before chasing after them.

They made it into the make shift armory and began loading up. Toby, Masky and Hoodie of course took the longest though didn't weight the team down because it only took a few extra second to gather their things Hoodie popped out the wheels on the bottom of his shoes as Masky grabbed their bike and nodded to john to get on. "w-what?"

"We can't just leave you here, they'll kill you." John scoffed "I think you're mixing up your governments, they won't _kill_ me fire me but not kill me." Masky shrugged "you're life bro." Masky revved the engine and turned to Toby who had clockwork on the back of his bike be sat in the seat bent all the way forward hugging his bike telling it how much he missed it. Clockwork seemed oblivious and she used the side mirror to fix her hair. Masky shook his head the two were a pair and yet not together for some reason. Masky turned back to john. "Think about it john this is a classified section of a government organization. Which mean they're not gonna care about your rights they just want to make sure anyone who know we exist don't live to tell the tale so get on or die."

"How do I know you're not just gonna kill me once we get out of here?"

"John I know how to get out of the building, so does Hoodie and so does Toby, and Korbyn and literally everyone here but the kids and jack. If we had any interest in killing you slender would have given the order." John considered his option before taking the offered helmet from Masky. "You know how to drive one of these John?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good, cause I'm a better shot than you are." Masky dismounted the bike and let john get on. "You crash us you're the only one who dies don't forget that." John nodded mask popped his neck before pulling out his pistols and turned to Hoodie who held the end of the bike waiting for it to drive off. "Toby you ready?"

"Born ready!" Masky nodded and turned to the remaining for men "why don't you four go…stretch your legs." They grinned evilly before walking out of the short room. "So…if the one with Jeff is slender then who are they?"

"Ask them yourself when we get out there."

"Just one question."

"You could all leave here by choice simply because you're powerful enough so…why stay?"

"Slender wanted us safe and a government facility is the safest place we could find without leaving the country." John nodded understanding. "Why couldn't he protect you?"

"He needed to do something and he couldn't take all of us so he took none of us."

"Something that took 6 years?"

"When your immortal six years is nothing." Masky sat up and addressed the crowd "everyone who can't run or fly as fast as these bikes go find a brother and hitch a ride." Most of the group filed out but Korbyn scoffed "hell no." she pushed off her shoes and took Masky's right off his feet. "Hey!"

"What it's not like you're using the wheels." She said shoving her feet inside and grabbing onto the back of Toby's bike. "Ok then." Jack smirked as he pulled on his hoody. "Don't you just love her?"

"You gonna hitch a ride jack or run?"

"Run of course first time out of the cell since last year? Hell yeah I'm gonna run plus the kids can fly I'm not gonna be the only one who has to hitch a ride." Masky shrugged before snapping at Toby to get his attention. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait for slender?"

"He'll be fine let's go." Toby nodded revving his engine before speeding out of the room. "Follow him john."

"r-right." john hit the revved the engine but before they could leave Liu got in their way. "Though you could leave without me?"

"I thought you were with Jeff."

"Jeff! Is busy!" Liu said in a slightly annoyed sarcastic tone. "Well, if you want to leave go hitch a ride with the brothers, we are making it clear before you guys follow us." Liu pursed his lips but shrugged walking out. Masky sighed shaking his head. "Ok _now_ go." John nodded before driving out he had to keep himself from swerving at the sight of the brothers each in their true form all at terrifying heights. "So they're…his brothers?"

"Yup."

"Why would the government only be looking for slender and not all of them?"

"slender is the hea- fuck!" Masky pulled out his gun and began firing at the guards firing at them, one bullet per guard hitting each guard in the neck due to them having helmets. Hoodie got any he didn't have time to hit. "Anyway slender is the head of the family despite not being the eldest brother."

"Who is?"

"Splendor but he refused his father's power he said that wasn't the life he wanted so slender stepped up and took his place."

"Slender now has his father's powers; none of his brothers can have proxies. That is his power alone. I'm told he has other powers that are significant to him but I don't know what they are."

"Interesting. So is slender the 2nd oldest?"

"3rd, the 2nd is the black sheep of the family."

"The… 'black sheep?'"

"One of the brothers has a daughter."

"so?"

"so only the head of the family may…reproduce."

"but slender is with Jeff so unless he's planning to cheat or Jeff is willing to let him sleep with a woman he not going to…reproduce."

"which is why he kept it a secret for a while and when they found out they didn't kill her."

"so when slender dies? Will she take over?"

"Don't know yet but I doubt it considering she is very similar to her father."

Soon they all made it out of the building and of the facility campus. After arriving home to slender mansion john's identity was erased from the computers and minds of everyone at the government and he was reassigned his job quickly working his way up the ranks to director but stayed in contact with slender for…business purpose.


End file.
